Metal Men Vol 1 4
Persons across the world look at him and acknowledge the debt they owe. On an alien planet populated by tin robots, their queen also sees him floating and decides to capture him to become her king and sends several of her scientists to retrieve him. At Magnus Labs, Will Magnus comes up with a scheme to save his colleague: Lead will meet him in space with a rocket and then encapsulate the amoebas he is hosting. He will come back to Earth to be melted down and remade again. The Metal Men arrive just as the Tin Amazons do and the alien scientists detect that Tin is filled with microbes, so they shoot a ray to cut him open and spill out the microogranisms into space. Lead dives into the inky darkness to capture them before they fall back to Earth. The Metal Men's rocket stays in pursuit of Tin's captors and Lead is retrieved. Magnus melts him but the microbes aren't dead yet. He raises the temperature to lead's boiling point which risks evaporating their teammate and possibly destroying him permanently. The microbes die just before this and Lead emerges in one piece. On the Tin Amazon planet, the Queen is enraged to see that Tin is much smaller than her and too kind-hearted. She flies into a rage, demanding that her scientists be smelted in retribution and that Tin be transformed to her liking. The Metal Men land and Mercury convinces Magnus to leave Platinum behind, lest her emotions ruin the rescue mission. He is immediately proven wrong when the men are attacked by an enormous robot bird and Tina saves them. The united team continues and encounter the bird's owner who attacks them. Gold turns into a sheet of huge playing cards and Iron deals them out to the enraged Amazon, tripping him up. A hunter passes by and freezes the heroes; he decides to take them to the Queen as a present. In the palace, the Queen feeds Tin mammoth fruits that cause him to grow in size tenfold, lose his stutter, and get a violent temper. The hunter wheels in a claw game that includes the Metal Men laced together as a charm bracelet. This amuses King Tin, who captures them and wears his former friends on his wrist, banging and punching as his temper flares. Suddenly, he overhears Platinum pleading with him and the spell is broken. He returns to his compassionate and brave self and decides to fight his way out of the palace. He wheels them all toward the rocket and as they arrive, he shrinks back to his original size but everyone else grows into giants from having been doused in fruit juice during one of his tantrums. Only Tin can fit in the rocket now, and Magnus instructs him to leave them behind and get to safety. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** * Antagonists: * Space Amoeba * Tin Amazons ** Robot Queen Locations: * Tin Amazonia * ** *** Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * This issue is reprinted in and . | Trivia = * Metal Facts and Fancies: ** is a noble metal that has fascinated humans for years, it is soft, it loses very little mass when reduced, and is a symbol of power. | Recommended = | Links = }}